


Teach Me, Tempt Me

by Shutterbug23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Artist Clarke, Clexa, Endgame Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Photographer Lexa, Slow Burn, Student Clarke, teacher lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutterbug23/pseuds/Shutterbug23
Summary: College Student/Teacher AU. Lexa is a photography TA and Clarke is an art student forced into her class because of scheduling conflicts. She plans on staying quiet and off the radar, but what happens when they catch each other's attention and sparks fly? Slow burn with endgame Clexa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've had this story in mind for a while and I'm finally getting around to posting it. Any mistakes are mine.

Lexa Woods tried to stifle a yawn as she heard the camera shutter go off and her girlfriend groan.

“Lex, just a few more, the light is gorgeous then I promise you can go back to sleep.” Costia Greene said before shooting another photograph of her girlfriend.

She grumbled briefly before turning her chin down and to the right, she knew they only had a limited amount of time before the light she wanted was gone, but it was far too early to be up on a Sunday morning, especially when the semester started tomorrow. 

“Are you ready for your classes tomorrow?” Costia asked, walking around and bringing her step ladder to shoot down on her.

“Am I ever not?” Lexa snapped, before wincing, “Sorry Cos, I’m tired.” She kept her head angled down for a few moments before looking up directly at the camera and then over Costia’s right shoulder.

“I know babe, but I love you for doing this for me, you know how I’m a sucker for pretty light… I have one more idea and then I’m done,” She said

She walked over to Lexa before slipping her top off completely leaving her bare except for her panties and smoothed her hair over one shoulder. Leaning in she pressed her lips to hers and slipped her tongue into Lexa’s mouth brushing the tip of it against hers teasingly before retreating. Lexa followed as she moaned, her hands coming up to grip Costia’s hips and pull her back towards her kissing her again.

“We could always just go back to bed now…” She murmured against Costia’s neck before nipping at it slightly.

Costia laughed kissing Lexa again before pulling back, “One more, then we can do whatever you want babe.”

Lexa groaned and then pouted up at her but stayed where she was. Costia ran her hands through Lexa’s hair messing it slightly before stepping back and smiling, “Perfect.”

She took a few more photos, slightly changing her position every so often before shutting her camera off, “All done babe, thank you.” 

Lexa relaxed before turning around to face her and watched as she cleaned her equipment and put it away before walking back over to her to loop her hands around her neck. Costia leaned in and kissed her slowly, softly nipping at her bottom lip tugging gently on it as her hands tangled into Lexa’s hair.  
“Back to bed now?” Lexa mumbled grasping Costia’s hips and pulling her flush against her front.

Without saying a word Costia broke the kiss before tugging a laughing Lexa back to their bedroom, the door slamming shut behind them.

***

“Raven!” Clarke Griffin shouted as she chased her roommate and childhood best friend down the stairs, “Give me my phone back!”

Raven laughed as she ran and hid behind Octavia Blake and stuck her tongue out at Clarke before looking back down at it and typing something else. Octavia rolled her eyes before stepping out of the way and sitting down on the couch to watch her best friends, 

“Why do I feel like I’m the older one most of the time?” She asked crossing her arms and fixing them both with a look.

“Hey!” Raven retorted, offended, looking up from the phone just long enough for Clarke to grab it back from her.

“I swear if you said anything to Niylah…” Clarke warned before pulling up her texts. “RAVEN!” she yelled.

Raven collapsed on the couch next to Octavia laughing hysterically as she watched Clarke’s face turn into a whole new shade of red.

“What did you say?” Octavia asked.

Clarke just shook her head before turning the screen so Octavia could read it,

“Roses are red,   
watches are gold  
get on your knees  
and do what you’re told”

Octavia and Raven burst out into laughter again as Clarke just groaned and began walking back up the stairs shaking her head and writing out an apology text.

“Clarkey don’t go, you know I love you!” Raven yelled before looking at Octavia as they two of them high fived and began to laugh again, “You’re still giving me a ride to class tomorrow right?!”

All Raven got in return was a middle finger.  
***

Clarke waited impatiently staring up at the clock, 5 minutes had passed since the class was begin to start. She hadn’t even wanted to sign up for photography, but this was the only class that fit into her schedule that fulfilled her art elective.

“10 more minutes and we can leave right?” The man sitting next to her asked.

She nodded not bothering to lift her head up from where she was sketching. 

“I heard she’s hot.” He tried again.

This time she looked up and just raised an eyebrow at him, she looked back down and continued to draw until the door opened,

“I’m so sorry, I’m never late! There was an accident that I got stuck behind,” The woman said as she walked through the door. Her long wavy hair was slightly askew and as she set her stuff down she quickly ran her hands through it before settling it over one shoulder, “My name is Lexa Woods and I’ll be your professor for this class, you may call me Lexa.”

Shuffling through her bag she pulled out a folder and began handing out the syllabus, “We’re just going to go over this quickly before we take a tour of the lab, and then we’ll get started on the basics of photography. Because this is a three hour class I’ll give you a break between the tour and lecture part of today’s class. Any questions yet?”

She looked around briefly to the various shaking heads before nodding and continuing to read through the generic syllabus.

“As you can see I did put a schedule, but it’s tentative, there will be classes where if it’s nice enough out we’ll go out and shoot instead of doing lecture or lab time. There will also be multiple events throughout the semester in which you can attend and receive extra credit, for those of you who are interested. If there’s no questions, we’ll head to the lab.”

Everyone looked around and shook their heads before getting up to follow Lexa out of the door and down the hallway to the school’s main photography lab. 

“I’m going to let Gustus take over from here, I need to run and make copies of something but will be back before he’s done,” She said before smiling at Gustus and walking out of the door.

“Hello everybody, my name is Gustus and I’m the head lab tech here at Polis University. There are two other lab techs that work throughout the day, Luna works here in the afternoons, and Nyko comes here at night. We are pretty much open from 7am till 10pm, we extend our hours during the last few weeks of the semester. Weekends we are here from 8-5. If everyone will come and grab one of each of the sheets we can go over the rules before I show you around our labs.”

Clarke stood in the back and shifted from one side to the other impatiently. This was not what she had pictured the first day of photography class to be like and sincerely hoped that the talking would decrease after this first day. From the way the woman next to her rolled her eyes, she felt the same. She tuned him out and began glancing around the lab as he droned on.

“Any questions?” The man, Gustus she thought, asked, “Good. Behind me is the finishing area, you’ll be able to trim your paper and there’s a matte press as well here. Behind you, are the printers and workstations we ask that you don’t use these computers for editing but the ones in the back lab or digital lab. If you’ll come around here, this is our wet lab area. Please make sure you look at the signs to see if a darkroom is in use before entering.”

They followed him down the hall slightly before coming to a cylinder sticking out of the wall, “A few at a time can enter here and when we get inside I’ll show you the darkroom,” He went through as the other students followed his lead.

“Over here we have the enlargers, printer, and everything you’ll need to make your film prints. There is absolutely no cellphone use in here, you can damage not only your own prints, but your classmates as well,” A stern look followed that statement as he made sure to look at everyone individually.

“If you’ll follow me out we’ll take a tour of our second printing lab, the digital lab, and studio and we’ll be done.” Gustus said.

As they exited the main lab Lexa rejoined them at the back of the class. They walked down the hall slightly before Gustus pointed out the second smaller digital printing lab, the digital lab right next to it. But it was the studio that caught Clarke’s attention. She wandered in and looked around at the various light set ups and backdrops, ‘Hopefully we’ll get to work in here’ She thought.

“And that concludes our tour. If you have any questions please feel free to come see me, but Lexa should also be able to answer most of them.

With murmured thanks the class followed Lexa back out of the studio, “If you all want to take a ten minute break we’ll meet back in the classroom for the last hour or so of class.” She smiled at them all before heading down to the adjunct office to see if Costia was in there.

“I told you we should have left earlier, I was five minutes late to my class!” Lexa groaned as she closed the door and sat down on the desk.

“I didn’t hear you complaining at the time,” Costia smirked as she looked up from what she was working on, “Besides it’s the first day, everyone is late.”

“But not the teacher Cos!” Lexa exclaimed rolling her eyes.

“I’m sure it wasn’t a big deal, besides, I thought it was definitely worth it,” She winked before pulling Lexa down onto her lap and into a kiss.

Lexa returned the kiss briefly before pulling away and looking down at her, “This is what got us into trouble in the first place…”

Costia ignored her and began trailing kisses down her jawline and neck nuzzling the edge of her shirt aside and nibbling where her shoulder met her neck. Lexa shivered and let her head fall in the opposite direction as one hand came up to cup Costia’s head. She groaned in pleasure as Costia bit slightly harder and sucked on the spot before pulling her into another heated kiss. Her tongue teasing against Costia’s as she ran her hands down her sides brushing slightly against the sides of her breasts.

Costia moaned softly as she began undoing the buttons on Lexa’s top before leaning down and nuzzling against her breasts, pressing soft kisses and nipping gently. Lexa’s hands tangled into Costia’s hair and held her there before she groaned and gently pulled her head away. She leaned down and kissed her briefly a few times before laughing, “You’re going to get us caught one of these days…”

Costia just laughed leaning in to brush her lips against Lexa’s softly nipping at her bottom lip before pushing her away, “Alright alright, get back to your class, I’ll kiss you later.”

Lexa just laughed as she stood up and shook her head, she glanced in the mirror, fixing her shirt and hair before walking out of the office. She went back to the classroom and began setting up as the students slowly trickled back in. Glancing up at the clock, “I believe that’s everyone, let’s just quickly go around the room and introduce ourselves, tell us your name, major, and what you like about photography or what you hope to get out of this course. I’ll start by telling you a little about myself. My name is Lexa Woods, I was supposed to be the TA for this course but after Professor Johnston went on sabbatical they asked me to fully take over for him. I was a photography and journalism double major and when I’m not teaching I travel. I have one sister who also is a TA here in the science department. And, I love cats.” She glanced around the room, “Do we have someone who wants to go first or shall we just go around in a circle?”

She internally chuckled as no one said anything and avoided eye contact with her, “Let’s start over here then and go around the room.” As she pointed to her left hand side.

Clarke groaned, she just had to sit as close to the door as possible, “My name is Clarke Griffin, I’m an art major, I’m taking this class because I need an art elective and this was the only one that fit into my schedule. I’m hoping to bring out another side of my creativity in this class.”

She went back to sketching as the rest of the class introduced themselves, looking up occasionally, but never for long. She had to admit, the guy she initially sat next to was right, the professor was cute.

As the introductions ended Lexa jumped right into talking about rule of thirds and depth, explaining what they were and showing examples of each. 

“For next class I want to see some shots showing each of these, rule of thirds and depth, I want you to push yourself creatively, don’t just shoot, try to tell a story, capture an emotion. Impress me. See you all next week,” Lexa said, smiling at everyone as she began packing up her belongings.

Clarke quickly threw her sketchbook and folder back into her backpack before heading out shooting Lexa a quick smile and nod on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Raven, and Octavia head to the bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews! Hang in there through the Lexa/Costia stuff. It will be slow burn, but they will eventually get there. I wanted to make it as realistic as possible, rather than having a teacher and student immediately fall in love with each other.

“That was, perhaps, the longest first week of classes ever,” Octavia groaned as she flopped onto the couch between Clarke and Raven.

“I have to agree with you there, why did I want to go into engineering?” Raven nodded sympathetically patting Octavia’s shoulder, “How is soccer going?”

“Great!” Octavia said, lighting up. She had made the university’s soccer team and practice had begun a couple of weeks ago. Initially she’d had a tough time going from the star on her high school team, back down to the freshman and needing to follow orders, rather than give them. But over time she seemed to be adjusting.

“Mine actually weren’t too bad. Photography seems like there’s going to be a lot of talking, and math is math, but I love my drawing and painting professors,” Clarke commented, “But I agree, this was a long week, what are we doing tonight?”

“I need a drink, stay in or go out?” Raven asked.

“Out,” Octavia voted.

“Agreed,” Clarke nodded, “I want to dance.”

The three girls groaned as they realized this meant getting up and ready. It was already 7pm and with how long Octavia took, if they started getting ready any later, they wouldn’t be out till after 10.

“I call dibs on first shower!” Clarke suddenly said before vaulting herself off of the couch with all the energy she had and dashing up the stairs.

“NO FAIR!” She heard Octavia yell out, “I’m second!”

Raven just rolled her eyes before heading up the stairs to her bedroom, this was going to be a long night.

***

“Come on Costia, you look great, I just want to get out and have some drinks before too many of the students come out,” Lexa said as she leaned back on her elbows on the bed. She was in a tight pair of skinny jeans and knee high heeled boots, a tight camisole, and her leather jacket. Her hair was down and straightened and her makeup flawless.

“Some of us don’t wake up looking flawless Lex,” Costia rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the bathroom in a short black skirt, black stiletto heals, and a red low cut halter top, her hair was curled and make up lightly applied.

Lexa let out a low noise of appreciation, “Are you sure about that?”

Costia just laughed before grabbing a jacket and raising an eyebrow at her, “Ready?”

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, “Been ready.”

***

They walked into one of the more upscale bars near campus, most students didn’t come here because of the higher prices and Lexa wanted to try to avoid running into any of her students after only a week of teaching.

Quickly finding space at the bar Lexa waved one of the bartenders over placing their order before scanning the bar. Few tables were available and most chose to stand, a couple of dart boards were over in the far corner with a few pool tables as well. There was a small hallway that led towards the dance floor and she knew Costia would be dragging her over there before the night was over.

She looked back to the bartender, paying and thanking her before her and Costia made their way further into the bar. They found a table against the back wall and quickly claimed it. Lexa’s eyes bounced around again before she let out a groan.

“What’s wrong?” Costia asked, taking a sip of her drink.

“One of my students just walked in, Claire, no, Clarke, she’s in my Intro to Photography class and doesn’t seem to happy about it,” Lexa explained as she nodded her head towards the trio that just walked in, “She’s the blonde.”

“Not bad on the eyes though…” Costia joked wincing as Lexa elbowed her.

“Funny. I doubt she’s even legal to be in here, and isn’t the one on her left the new freshman on the soccer team?” She said, raising an eyebrow.

“Like we never snuck into bars before we were of legal age,” Costia rolled her eyes as she finished off her drink, “Let’s go dance, maybe she won’t see you.”

Lexa nodded quickly swallowing the rest of her drink before allowing herself to be pulled onto the dance floor. They quickly found a dark corner and Costia looped her arms around Lexa’s neck pulling her close as her hips began to move with the beat.  
The seductive beat that the DJ kept up made it easy for them to lose themselves in the music and each other. Costia slipped her leg between Lexa’s and moved in closer lifting her leg slightly and smirking when Lexa let out a soft moan and let her hands run down her girlfriend’s back.

“…Tease…” Lexa muttered leaning in and nibbling on her ear.

Costia let out a small whimper grinding her leg up against Lexa harder. Her hands trailed from Lexa’s neck, down her back, and to her hips gripping them tightly and pulling her firmly down against her thigh.

***

“Holy shit,” Clarke exclaimed as the three friends made their way to the edge of the dance floor. She squinted her eyes and looked even closer at the couple in the back corner. 

“What’s up Griffin?” Raven asked.

“I think that’s my photography professor,” She replied nodding over to the corner they were dancing in.

“Which one?” Octavia asked, moving around to try and get a better glimpse.

“The brunette with straight hair on the right.”

“Hot damn, that’s your professor?” Raven exclaimed, “Wonder if that’s her girlfriend…”

Clarke bit her lip as she watched her professor grind against the other woman, she’d noticed that she was good looking that first day, but seeing her like this. Her eyes ran down her body slowly, taking in the low cut top and the way her jeans seemed to cling to her legs like a second skin. 

“…Clarke… Hey Griffin” Raven shoved her friend lightly and laughed as her cheeks flushed deep red. Caught.

“Shut up. Let’s just go dance,” Clarke headed out to the dance floor without waiting for a response from either girl. She headed towards the middle of the dance floor so she could lose herself in not only the beat of the music but the energy of the crowd. She closed her eyes for a moment as she let the energy of the club soak into her as she started swaying her hips back and forth.

Octavia and Raven soon joined her on the floor as the three of them danced together, they seemed to attract the attention of the people around them. A woman slightly taller than Raven made her way over and the two of them paired off as Octavia waggled her eyebrows at the other girl.   
Clarke motioned that she was going back to the bar for another drink and Octavia nodded, her eyes on a tall guy dancing near them as she smiled and curled her finger in his direction. Clarke laughed as she made her out of the crowd of people and to the bar.

“Raspberry Stoli and 7 up,” She ordered after the woman behind the bar finally made her way over.

She glanced around as she waited for her to return when she heard a slightly familiar voice behind her.

“One more drink, then we can leave, it’s been a long week Cos,” Lexa promised as the two of them made their way to the bar.

“Fine, but are you sure I can’t convince you otherwise?” Costia drifted her hand from the spot on her back down to her ass and squeezed lightly.

“Behave, I’ll make it worth your while when we get home,” She laughed as they approached the bar. She leaned over and captured Costia’s lips in hers quickly a few times as they waited.

As their favorite bartender came over Lexa held up two fingers, her eyes wandering around the bar, suddenly widening as they settled on Clarke at the opposite end of the bar. She turned around and put her back towards her as Costia shot her a weird look.

“My student is at the other end of the bar,” Lexa explained as she paid for their drinks and the two made their way to one of the dart boards.

“Quick game and then we’ll go.”

The two grabbed a set of darts each and began a round of 301. 

“How are your classes going?”

“Not bad, I’m glad I’m not a TA for Nia this semester. One of the sections got cancelled so I just have a 100 and digital photography class this semester.”

“That’s a light load, I’m excited to teach a class on my own, the other sections seem like they’ll be easy as well, I’m hoping to get everyone out of the classroom to shoot next week. I was thinking either a hike or to the art park.”

“Sounds fun, yes!” Costia danced around Lexa before going to mark her score down, 240 to go.

Lexa laughed and shook her head as she lined up to take her shots, as she went to shoot she jumped and completely missed the board. Whirling around she shot Costia a look, “Really? You thought that moment was the best to pinch my ass?” She raised an eyebrow at her smirking girlfriend.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to stay longer,” Costia shrugged and shot Lexa her most innocent smile. 

Rolling her eyes Lexa turned around to make her next shot, before throwing the dart she whipped her head around, “And don’t even think about it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Chuckling Lexa turned around and threw it, holding her breath before watching it land directly in the bullseye, “Ha! That’s what you get!”

***

Clarke made her way back to Raven and Octavia with a new drink in her hands, “Well. That is definitely my professor’s girlfriend. They were playing grab ass at the bar.”

Octavia choked out a laugh while Raven made a comment about that being hot. The three of them went back to dancing and before long Clarke felt two hands snake around her waist and lips on her ear lobe. She quickly turned around ready to lash out at whoever thought it was a good idea, when she found Niylah standing behind her.

“Hey there babe.”

Raven looked over at Octavia and rolled her eyes as Octavia faked gagging. The two of them linking arms before heading off to the bar.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were coming out tonight.”

“It’s Friday, where else would I be?”

Clarke laughed as she turned around and began dancing to the music against Niylah’s front. The two of them losing themselves in the music. Niylah’s hands ran down Clarke’s body before settling on her hips and pulling her tighter against her front. Clarke turned her head and brought her hand up to bring Niylah’s head down into a kiss.

Raven and Octavia stood at the bar and rolled their eyes, “Well I guess we lost Griffin for the night.”

“Don’t be mad at me, but, I told Lincoln I would be over tonight… do you mind…?”

Raven sighed and nodded, she waved Octavia off before turning around and signaling for another drink, “And then there was one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) I'll probably be updating this story once a week.  
> Up next: The next photo class


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo class, a bit more Clexa, and Raven, Octavia, and Clarke antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long for another update! I'm working on a film this summer and find myself very busy between that and work. My goal is to get one chapter out a week but that might change here and there, depending on how hectic my week is. Anyways, here's the newest chapter, with a bit more Clexa for you all <3.

It was the third week of classes and they were finally getting out of the classroom for the photography class. With it being such a nice day, they were all headed out to the closest waterfall. They’d met on campus and broke off into groups of four to carpool. As Lexa was preparing to leave herself Clarke came running into the room.

“I’m so sorry I’m late! I was helping someone in my drawing class and completely lost track of time,” She paused, “Where is everyone?”

“Clarke, I thought you wouldn’t be joining us today. It’s alright, we are going to Cascade Falls, do you know how to get there?”

Clarke nodded, “I do, but I don’t have a car, has everyone else left already?”

“They have.” Lexa hesitated for a moment, “I’m not supposed to drive students in my car, but since we’re going somewhere as a class… just keep it to yourself, okay?”

“Thank you so much, I'm sorry I was late!”

“It’s alright Clarke, let’s go or we’ll both be late.” Lexa picked up her bag and purse and walked out the door.

Clarke followed her in silence as they made their way out into the faculty lot to Lexa’s car. She climbed in and set her bag on the floor in front of her. As Lexa began to drive to the state park she picked at her fingernails and watched out the window in silence. 

“Drawing class, are you an art major?”

“I am,”

“What’s your media of choice?”

“Acrylics, but I also love watercolors and charcoal.”

“What year are you in?”

“I’m a junior, ready to be done with school,” Clarke laughed.

Lexa chuckled as she merged onto the highway, “That big of a fan huh?”

“I just thought that by now I’d only be taking classes I wanted to, but I’m still stuck in classes I’d prefer not to be in… no offense.”  
“None taken, I get a lot of students who’s first choice wasn’t photography in this class, I try to make it as fun as I can for you all though.”

Clarke nodded, “Are you just a teacher?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at Clarke, “Is there something wrong with being just a teacher?”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. I just. Do you do anything else or?” Clarke blushed as she stumbled over her words.

“I’m a photojournalist, every summer I go on different projects. I’m actually a TA, but the professor who was supposed to have this section went on a sudden sabbatical.”

“That’s cool. What kind of projects?”

“I love Asia, this previous summer I was in Nepal and Thailand. I mainly work with schools and organizations in rural parts of the countries I visit. I was with an orphanage by the name of Little Princes in Nepal and I went on an IJM mission in Thailand.”

“IJM?”

“IJM is International Justice Missions. They’re a Christian based organization that does mission trips all around the world. They’re a pretty incredible organization.”

“Cool,” Clarke nodded.

Lexa reached over to turn the radio on as they fell back into a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

“Thanks again for driving me,” Clarke said as she climbed out of the car. 

“No problem.”

The pair made their way over to where the rest of the class was standing.

“Okay everyone, I want you to really work on controlling your shutter speed today, take some with a fast and some with a slow, some in between. Play around so you can see the difference between 1/2 and 1/1000. Be sure to bring your ISO all the way down and use a ND filter if yours came in already. I have a couple tripods in my car, and I see some of you brought one as well. If you can’t use a tripod, finding a place to balance your camera can work as well if you have steady hands. You can pair off or go alone, completely up to you. I’ll be around if you have any questions, I want to meet with each one of you at least once today. Meet back here at 2:45 and I’ll give you the instructions and homework for next week.”

Clarke bent down to pull her camera out of her back and as she stood up she was face to face with another girl in the class.

“Hey Clarke, do you want to shoot with me?”

Clarke smiled and nodded at her, Maya, she thought her name was. The two of them began walking down the short 1/4 mile trail to the water fall.

“You’re an art major right?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m sorry I forgot what major you are.”

The girl smiled, “Journalism, I thought it would be a good idea to take some photography classes, and I heard that Lexa was the best.”

“She is pretty cool, she doesn’t look much older than us, huh?”

“Well I think she’s the TA, so she’s probably just a few years older. Cute too,” Maya winked.

Clarke shook her head and laughed. 

“Hey! Do you mind if I take your photo? The light looks really cool coming through the trees.”

“Uh… sure…” Clarke hesitated before walking over to where the girl was pointing to, “Right here?”

“Yeah! Just, here, put your bag and camera down first.”

Clarke did as she was told, before walking back over to the cluster of trees. She stood there awkwardly as Maya began framing the shot. Sensing her slight discomfort Maya began chatting with her as she fixed her shutter and aperture. She took a few shots, reviewing them quickly before taking another one.

She walked over to Clarke and gestured to her hair, “Do you mind?”

“Not at all, I wasn’t prepared for a photo shoot this afternoon, obviously.” Clarke laughed as she gestured to her paint stained clothes, “Make me look better.”

Maya laughed as she ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair, brushing and smoothing it out before moving it to fall more naturally over her shoulders. She angled her front shoulder down slightly before taking a step back and nodding in appreciation.

“Perfect.” She walked back to where she was standing and began shooting again, throwing jokes and light comments here and there to draw out a smile from Clarke.

The pair began walking again as Lexa came up behind them, “I see you’re taking advantage of the beautiful light, I can’t wait to see your photos.” Lexa said, directing the last part towards Maya before continuing on ahead of them.

“You’re friends with Jasper Jordan right?” Maya asked after they’d walked a few moments in silence.

“Yeah, why?”  
“I thought you looked familiar, I've gone on a few dates with him, I think we were at the same party one night.”

“Oh yeah,” Clarke smiled, “Are you guys officially together?”

“Nah, just dating. We haven’t known each other for too long,”

Clarke nodded, “He’s a great guy.”

Maya smiled and nodded. The pair approached the waterfall and found most of the rest of their class there. She nodded over in the opposite direction of where everyone was standing, “Want to try over there?”

“Sure,” The pair set up their tripods and began framing their shots.

The class had been there for about 45 minutes when Lexa finally made her way over to the Clarke and Maya, “How are you doing? Any problems?”

The pair shook their heads and Maya spoke up, “I’m going to go as far down as I can, do you want to come Clarke?”

“Nah, I want to try to get over to the opposite side of the falls, I’ll see you later though?”

“Sure, you have my number,” She took her camera off the tripod, folded it back together, and took off down the hill.

“Are you getting good shots Clarke?”  
“I think so, I’ll have to wait till I can review them on a computer, I can’t see too well on my screen, the sun is a bit bright.”

“Ah yeah, that can be a challenge. Do you need a ride back to campus or can you get one with a friend?”

“I can probably ride back with Maya, I’ll let you know before the end of class.”

“Alright, I need to head back to campus either way.” Lexa said before noticing someone staring over at them, “I should go see if they need help.”

“Okay, thanks Lexa.”

As she noticed the time she packed her own gear back up before heading back to the top to meet up with her students. After they had all arrived she began explaining the homework and passing out a paper to each person. 

“For next week I want 20 digital images on the server as well as two prints. They don’t have to be of the waterfalls, just something that you took on this shoot. I’ll be around tomorrow from 3-4 for office hours, and if necessary I can stay a little bit longer. Great job today everyone, see you next week.” Lexa turned and began walking to her car to load everything into it.

“Lexa!” Clarke called out as she jogged to catch up with her, “Maya isn’t going back to campus, would you mind giving me a ride back?”

Lexa smiled and nodded, “Of course Clarke.”

***

Clarke walked into the apartment and flopped down onto the couch groaning theatrically.

“Yes Clarke?” Octavia said as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

“My professor is cute.” Clarke sighed.

“And that’s an issue why? Makes class more interesting when the professor is hot, in my opinion,” Octavia laughed.

“Because not all of us sleep with our TAs Octavia…” She was cut off by a pillow being thrown at her face.

“Lincoln is a grad student, not a TA.”

“He’s still your teacher,” Clarke teased.

“Like you’re one to judge, seems like I’m not the only with hots for teach,” She waggled her eyebrows as she blocked the pillow Clarke threw back. 

“Real mature guys,” Raven rolled her eyes as she walked into the apartment.

“Clarke thinks her professor is hot!”

“Octavia!”

Raven rolled her eyes, “She has eyes, of course she thinks she’s hot. The real question is, what are you doing about it Griffin?”

“Nothing, she’s my professor. And she has a girlfriend, and I have Niylah… kind of.”

Raven and Octavia exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. 

“Anyways, what are we doing for dinner? I’m starving.” Clarke asked.

“Pizza!”

“Chinese!”

“We did pizza last night.”

“You can never have too much pizza,” Raven argued back.

Clarke watched the pair argue back and forth before cutting them off, “Why don’t we just do both?”

“Oh.. that would work,” Octavia said as Raven nodded in agreement.

She laughed at her friends antics before going into the kitchen to place the order, they sure were a trip to live with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me happy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa makes a discovery about Costia. Lexa and Anya fluff. Raven, Octavia, and Clarke antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late with this chapter but here it is!

Lexa rolled over in bed and wrapped her arms around Costia pulling her closer. It was lazy Saturday mornings that she craved. She nuzzled against her neck and kissed her there softly as she closed her eyes again.

Costia moaned softly as she pushed herself back further against Lexa, she placed her arm over Lexa’s and tangled their hands together.

The pair of them lay there silently as the sun gradually drew higher in the sky. Lexa groaned, “I supposed we should get up…”

“Nope,” Costia laughed as she turned over and wrapped her arms around Lexa.

“We can’t stay in bed all day Cos…”

“Why not? Neither of us have to work…”

Lexa laughed and leaned forward to kiss her softy, “Come on, if you get up now I’ll let you shower with me…”

“You drive a hard bargain…”

Lexa pulled herself from the bed and shot her a wink before heading into the bathroom to turn the shower on. She stripped quickly and climbed in, closing her eyes as the hot spray hit her. She stood there and let the water run down her body, smiling as she heard the door open and shut. She waited a moment before she felt Costia climb in behind her. Two arms snaked their way around her waist and lips met her neck.

She turned around and pressed Costia up against the wall of the shower leaning in to capture her lips, her tongue sliding forward to meet Costia’s. The two of them moaned softly as their bodies pressed together Lexa’s leg slipping between Costia’s. She moaned as the slickness between her legs met her thigh, “Someone was expecting this this morning…”

“What can I say? My girlfriend is hot,” Costia laughed.

Lexa laughed as she rocked forward and used her hands to help pull Costia down against her thigh harder. Her lips trailed down her neck and she alternated kissing and biting softly. Costia’s soft moans grew louder as her nails dug into Lexa’s back. She tossed her head back against the shower wall and slid her hands down to cup Lexa’s ass and pull her against her harder.

“Fuck Lex…” Costia moaned, her thrusting becoming more erratic the closer she got.

Lexa leaned her head down and captured her nipple between her lips nipping at it gently before sucking and flicking her tongue over it. Costia whimpered as she came loudly against Lexa’s thigh slowing her thrusts as she rode out her orgasm.

She released her nipple and trailed kisses back up to her lips as she kissed her sweetly.

“Good morning,” Lexa laughed.

Costia laughed and lightly slapped her shoulder. The two of them quickly finished their shower before climbing out, Lexa wrapping a towel around herself and her hair and going down the hall to make coffee.

Costia quickly dried off and dressed. She checked the door before opening her underwear drawer and pulled an envelope from inside. She opened it and read through it again and sighed before stuffing it back into the drawer as she heard Lexa coming down the hall.

“Hey, what’s taking you so long? Coffee is ready.”

“Coming.”

Lexa smiled as she dropped her towel and began to change, “Your mug is on the counter, do you mind starting breakfast?”

“Sure, pancakes?”

“Chocolate chip?”

“Of course.” Costia walked over to drop a kiss on Lexa’s cheek and made her way to the kitchen.

She waited until she heard Costia moving around in the kitchen and made her way over to her girlfriend’s dresser. She checked the door again before opening it and fishing for the envelope she’d seen Costia hide. She glanced at it and opened it,

_Dear Costia Greene,_

_We are writing to offer you the position of head photojournalist as a liaison with our publication. We are currently in need of someone to work in Lesvos, Greece for the next two years. With the influx of refugees, Greece has become a main place for refugees to go and the overpopulation issues are becoming severe. We would like someone to go over and document what is going on, their journey, their stories, and report back to us. Your experience in not only photojournalism but also documentary filmmaking led us to believe you were the best choice for this job. Should you accept you will need to arrive by October 1st of this year. We will hold this position for you until September 5th but need an answer by then._

_Thank you and we look forward to working with you,_

_Roan Queen_  
Head of Queen Publications  
RQueen@queenpublications  
505-555-0836

Lexa clutched the letter in disbelief, how could she not have told her about this. She checked the date on the phone, August 30th. She had 6 days to respond to this letter and hadn’t even mentioned it. The letter was post marked for August 25th. Angrily she walked out into the kitchen with the letter.

“Were you even going to tell me? Or were you just going to disappear? Throw away our relationship like it meant nothing to you?”

“What are you talking about?” Costia asked as she turned around, “Oh… you found that…”

“Yes I found it, well?” Lexa questioned.

“I was going to tell you, I’m not sure I’m going to take it… two years is a long time to be away…”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me about this?”

“I didn’t want to stress you out if I decide not to take it, I still have a few days to respond to them. It’s an amazing opportunity… but we’re finally doing great, we have this apartment, the semester just started…”

Lexa sighed, “I don’t know… maybe it’s a sign Cos…”

“What do you mean? You want to break up?”

“No. No. I just, whenever things finally get back on track for us, something happens. Shouldn’t we be listening to the universe?”

“Going to Greece doesn’t mean we have to break up Lex… we could do long distance, or, you could come with me? It could be an amazing opportunity for both of us.”

“I have my own class this semester Cos, I can’t just up and leave.”

“After the semester is over then, we’ll only be apart for a few months and then you can meet me out there.”

“So you’re going?”

“I don’t know, I mean. How often is an opportunity like this going to come around? You know how much I love working with refugees,”

“I know… I just… I need to think…” Lexa sighed as she set the letter down on the counter.

“Are we okay?”

“Yeah, maybe, I don’t know. I’m going to go for a walk, I’ll be back,”

Costia looked at her and bit her bottom lip, “You know I love you Lex… if you don’t want me to go… if it’s going to ruin things between us…”

“Let me just think about it,” Lexa walked back to the bedroom to grab her phone and stood in front of Costia for a moment. She kissed her on the cheek briefly and squeezed her hand before walking out of the house.

Costia sighed as she leaned against the counter, what was she going to do. She swore as she smelled the pancakes she had been making burning, she tossed it and set the pan in the sink, no longer hungry.

***

“What do you mean she’s going to Greece?” Anya Forest asked.

“I mean, she hasn’t for sure said she’s going, but it’s an amazing opportunity… I can’t let her turn it down Anya…”

“Why didn’t she tell you when she first got the letter?”  
“She said she was trying to protect me, she didn’t want to stress me out in case she didn’t take it.”

“That’s not an excuse… she should have been honest with you…”

“I know, I just. What do I do Anya?”

Anya watched her best friend slump in her seat slightly. She sighed, Costia hadn’t been her favorite but to see her best friend hurting like this, “I mean. She did say you could join her after this semester. Do you want to go with her?”

“I don’t know. It’s an incredible opportunity, but this is her thing, you know? I don’t want to impose on the project, and you know I like working alone on my projects.”

Anya nodded, “Do you think you could wait for her for two years? Do the long distance thing?”

“I don’t think so, we tried that before and that’s what caused so many issues with us the first time. I thought things were finally good between us…” Lexa sighed, “I guess I’ll see what she decides to do and go from there.”

Anya reached over and squeezed her hand, “You know I’m always here for you, and so is Lincoln.”

Lexa weakly smiled and nodded, “I know, and I love you both for it.”

“What are you doing for the rest of the day? Do you want to come over?”

“Nah, I think I’m just going to walk around for a bit and then go back home.”

“Alright, if you need me give me a call, I’ll just be going over reports this weekend.”

She thanked her before grabbing her cup of tea and walking out of the coffee shop. She put her headphones back in and walked down the street as she lost herself in thought. She rounded the corner and ran into someone.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” She apologized after pulling her headphones out.

“It’s okay. Oh. Hey Lexa,” Clarke greeted.

“Hello, how is your weekend so far Clarke?”

“It’s going well, yours?”

“It’s alright, how are your photos for class coming?”

“They’re okay, I wish I had gotten a couple more wider shots though.”

“I’m sure whatever you got is great, it’s good that you’re noticing that though. Have you printed anything yet?”

“Not yet, I’ll be headed up to campus later today to do it.”

“Well if you need help, remember the cheat sheets are in the drawers under the printers, and the lab tech can always assist as well.”

“Thanks Lexa, I better get going, I’m meeting a friend, see you later this week.”

“Bye Clarke.”

Lexa put her headphones back in before continuing her walk, her thoughts bouncing from her students to future projects to what Costia was going to do.

***

Clarke walked into the diner down the street and sat down next to Raven, “Why on Earth would you insist on breakfast this early on a Saturday?”

“Griffin it’s 11am, it’s not exactly early anymore.”

“It’s early to me, I was up all night working on a project for my drawing class.”

“Even I was up by 9am Clarke…” Octavia laughed, “And I was with Lincoln last night.” She waggled her eyebrows.

The trio laughed, pausing as the waitress came over.  
“Two eggs scrambled, bacon, and an English Muffin,” Raven ordered.  
“Pancakes, 2 eggs sunny side up,” Octavia went next.

“Can I get a coffee, and a pepper, onion, and sausage omelet with whole wheat toast?” Clarke asked.

The waitress nodded before walking off to grab Clarke’s coffee.

“I was thinking of heading to the beach, what do you guys think? We could leave after breakfast and spend the day relaxing?” Octavia asked.

“I don’t know… I have so much to do, I still need to head to campus to print my photos for class this week, finish the drawing project, and start a paper for art history.”

“Come on Griff, it won’t be nice like this for too much longer, just for the day!” She pleaded

“I’m in,” Raven nodded, “It’s nice out, girls in bikinis, topless guys, I could use a day at the beach.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, “So what do you think?”

“Fine… but that means I can’t do anything tomorrow… I need to get this done and I’ll be printing for the first time myself tomorrow.”

Octavia and Raven whooped as Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes. The three of them thanked the waitress as their food was set in front of them and they all dug in.

***

Clarke, Raven, and Octavia were laid out on the beach, a phone lay between them quietly playing music, and an ice chest of beer and wine coolers sat in front of them.

“Ahh… exactly what I needed,” Raven sighed as she winked at a guy who walked by staring at them.

“I wonder who that is…” Raven brought her sunglasses down to stare at the woman further up the beach to their right. She was in a tiny bikini top and surfer shorts, her dirty blonde hair wavy and down her back.

“Oh god, here we go,” Octavia groaned.

“Not everyone finds their dates in classrooms miss teacher’s pet.”

Clarke laughed at their antics as she looked over at who Raven was staring at, “She is hot… I’ll give you that… go talk to her.”

Raven raised an eyebrow, “Maybe I will.”

Octavia looked at Clarke, “Really? You had to encourage her?”

Clarke shrugged before putting her sunglasses back on and closing her eyes. She felt, rather than heard Raven get up from beside her and looked over at Octavia, “She’s really going to do it isn’t she?”

“Yep.”

“This should be good.” The two of them looked over and watched as Raven walked over to the blonde. They laughed as they watched Raven put a hand on her hip and start talking to the woman. The blonde was obviously amused but not impressed as Raven tried holding her ground against her. Suddenly Clarke gasped and pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes.

“Clarke?”

“That’s uh, that’s my photography professor over there. With the blonde that Raven is hitting on.”

“Damn… she’s sexy. And I don’t even swing that way.”

Clarke groaned and laughed as she let her eyes settle upon Lexa, Octavia had a point… her eyes went from her wavy hair that was down, to the black bikini top she was wearing, and the tight, short jean shorts. She licked her lips unconsciously as she watched her for a moment. If she wasn’t her professor…

“So it went well then?” Octavia laughed as Raven huffed and sat down again between them.

“She called me a kid. Apparently she’s a TA at Polis University, I haven’t seen her around. Her friend is hot too.”

“That’s Lexa, Clarke’s teacher.”

“Damn Clarke. Guess you’re going to be taking after Octavia then.”

“No. Not happening. Besides I’m pretty sure she’s dating Costia Greene, one of the other photography TAs.”

“You never know, people break up,” Raven shrugged.

Clarke looked over at her friend in disbelief and shook her head, she really shouldn’t be surprised by anything that came out of Raven’s mouth anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested to hear what you guys think, let me know :)[


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia and Lexa, another night at the club, and an interesting development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back after a long hiatus with a new chapter for you! I apologize for the delay, I've been working on a couple short films and kitten season started here in New York. I've been quite busy but am definitely planning on finishing this. I'm thinking it'll probably be 10-12 chapters long, so we're halfway there! Thank you to those who have stuck with me and patiently waited for this! Any mistakes are mine, I have a malfunctioning "a" button and think I caught all the double "aa" but if not, I apologize! On a side note, if you like kittens come follow me at CrazyKittenChronicles on Facebook and Instagram for more kitten photos than you'll know what to do with.

Lexa paced her room, it had been a few weeks since Costia left for Greece and she still had mixed feelings about it. She groaned and laid back down on the bed as she thought back to what had happened.

_Flashback_

_“So that’s it? You’re just going to let me go?”_

_“You know that’s not it Cos… but this is an incredible opportunity for you, this is what you have been working for. And they won’t find anyone better for the job.”_

_“Why won’t you come with me? Finish out the semester and then meet me over there. Please… Lex…”_

_Lexa dropped her head to her hands and rubbed her forehead roughly. She’d been contemplating the options for them since she had discovered the letter, but she kept coming to the same conclusion. This was a journey for Costia, and Costia alone. She had been offered the job opportunity of a lifetime… and if she held her back at all.._

_“I’ll be here, you know I will be. We’ll talk on the phone and Skype when you’re able to. But Cos… this is YOUR journey. This is something you need to do, something that I can’t hold you back.”_

_Costia let out a frustrated growl, “Don’t you understand you idiot, it won’t matter if you’re not there next to me. If I can’t turn and talk to you about my day, about what happened. This may be the opportunity of a lifetime, but you, you’re it for me. I love you Lexa…”_

_Lexa winced, “This is already hard Costia… please… don’t make it harder. I just… I’m starting to love teaching, and this job offer? This is about you, not about us. We keep coming together only to fall apart again. Maybe things just aren’t meant to be… or maybe this is life throwing us a final test. To see if we can handle the distance this time. Just… let’s try it, alright?”_

_Costia’s head fell in defeat, “…Fine.”_

_End flashback_

Things had been slightly awkward between the two since that day and she didn’t know how to fix it. Their conversations growing shorter and shorter, and Costia’s replies becoming cooler. She knew that she had hurt Costia by not going, but she had her life here, and if they truly loved each other, they would make it. Right?

***

Clarke groaned as the world slowly came into view, she could feel her hair messed up around her, and dried drool on her cheek. She stared at the ceiling, her head pounding, and mouth as dry as the desert. She brought a hand up and tried brushing it through her hair, wincing as it became stuck in the knotted mess.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Raven smirked as she sat down on the edge of Clarke’s bed, legs crossed and a cup of coffee in hand.

“What the hell happened last night…”

“Tequila.”

Clarke closed her eyes as she dropped her hands over her eyes, “I hate you.”

“You love me, it’s 11:45 get up.” Raven laughed as she walked out of the bedroom.

“What! Raven! I have class in 15 minutes!”

“Oh, with your hot professor, eh?” Raven appeared in the doorway again wiggling her eyebrows.

Clarke huffed and tossed her pillow at the door, “Get out so I can change!”

“Like I haven’t seen it before Griffin…” She rolled her eyes before shutting the door behind her and continuing on to the kitchen.

She groaned as she stared at the ceiling and debated just skipping class for the day before shaking her head and grabbing whatever looked clean from her desk chair. She raced to the bathroom, slicked on deodorant, roughly ran a brush through her hair and swished some mouth wash quickly. She shot a glare Raven’s way as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

12:01

She groaned as she grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen from the cupholder in her car and downed two of them. She sat and stared out the window for a moment, it would be so easy to just walk back upstairs and go back to sleep. But she shook her head, started her car, and began to make her way to campus.

***

“We won’t have a midterm in this class but it would be a good idea to look at the portfolio requirements and evaluate where you are now. If you look over the syllabus I gave out the first day you’ll see that you should have 6 prints and a minimum of 30 digital files on the server-“

Lexa paused mid sentence as the door opened behind her, “Nice of you to join us Miss Griffin.”

Clarke flushed and mumbled a ‘sorry’ before making her way to her usual seat in the classroom.

“As I was saying. We have completed the first three projects. From the first you should have 2 photos demonstrating rule of thirds and composition, the second is our shutter speed project, please make sure you have photos showing slow and fast shutter speeds, and our third project is the one we’ll be critiquing today, the aperture/depth of field project. Now everyone should have two prints, one showing a wide aperture and one showing a shallow, as well as 10 digital files with a mix of both.”

Lexa carefully began undoing her portfolio and slid a plastic envelope with prints out of it, “If you’ll all come pick up your prints you handed in last week and find a place to hang them we’ll start our critique for the day.”

Clarke groaned before reluctantly dragging herself back up to the front of the classroom to grab her prints. Smiling at Maya as she headed her way.

“Hey Clarke, are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, long night.”

Maya chuckled, “I heard from Jasper all about it. I worked last night, but I wish I could have made it.”

“I don’t know, I’m regretting it pretty heavily right now,” Clarke joked as she hung her prints up next to Maya’s.

The two made their way away from the outer walls as the final students hung their prints.

“I’m impressed with the progress that everyone has made. Comparing the first prints we saw from you all to the ones hanging today, everyone has made so many improvements. You all have such a unique eye and it’s great to see your prints hanging together. Let’s start by the door and work our way around.”

Lexa made her way over to the two prints, one close up of a flower and the other a wide landscape shot of a town and the water in front of it.

“Who wants to start?”  
“I like the composition of the flower shot, how the flower opens to the right and there’s more space on that side. And the colors are really vivid and beautiful.” Maya spoke up.

Lexa nodded and smiled, “Very good, I agree with that, anyone else have something to say about it?”

“I feel like I’m standing on the pier looking at the city, the colors are so bright without being overwhelming, and I like being able to see more of the water and city than sky.” Amanda added.

“Great, who did these photos?” She asked.

“They were mine,” Steven spoke up.

“Great job Steven, you’ve made a lot of progress. I love how you are looking at everything around you. The scale change from a wide cityscape to a single flower was great work.” She smiled at him.

Steven smiled and nodded at her in thanks as the critique continued. They slowly made their way around the room, each student adding comments to each other’s work.

“I feel like there is a lot of symbolism in this photo. The bald eagle beyond the bars, it’s a great photo, and it makes you think, about the photo and some political issues as well.” Jason said.

“I agree, it definitely made me think, I feel like I can relate to it, even though it’s a photo of a bird. And I love the street scene. There is so much going on, but I feel like it all ties in, you know what I mean?” Clarke mentioned.

“Definitely a great set of photos, who’s are these?”

“Mine,” Maya smiled, her cheeks slightly flushed from the praise.

“Great job Maya.”  
“I love both of these, the way the girl stands out from the rest of the photo is amazing, even once I draw my eye away from her to explore the rest of the photo, my eye is drawn back into her. And I love the reflection in this one, the colors in the water are gorgeous and have almost a painterly quality to them.” Harper said.

“Very well said Harper, I’m in agreement with what you said, these are both very well done, took quite the artistic eye to get both shots. Anyone else?”

Everyone nodded in agreement and looked around as no one else spoke up.

“Who’s are these?”

“I did them,” Clarke smiled.

“Great job Clarke, your artistic side is definitely showing in both of them.” Lexa said as they locked eyes for a moment, she smiled before moving onto the next set.

As the class wrapped up and everyone began taking their photos down Lexa pulled a few papers from her bag.

“The student art show is now taking submissions, some of you have some great prints, if you would like to submit any please grab a form, you can submit up to two photos. Don’t forget, next week we won’t be meeting here but at the zoo. If you need a ride or carpool ask around, if you’re unable to find one let me know and we’ll see what we can work out.”

“Are you entering the art show?” Maya asked.

“I am, I have two paintings I’m entering, how about you?” Clarke replied.

“I’m not sure, I don’t think mine are good enough to be chosen,” She shrugged.

“You should enter the two from today, they were great!”

“I don’t know, maybe, I’ll take the entry form in case. Thanks Clarke, see you next week.”

“Later Maya,” Clarke made her way out of the class.

“Oh, Clarke! Hold on a second.” Lexa said right as Clarke was leaving the classroom.

She stopped and walked back to the desk at the front of the room.

“Are you considering entering a photo in the student art show? I know you’re probably entering two paintings but you have quite the eye for photography. Especially these last two, you’ve made such quick improvements since the first shoot.”

“I’m not sure, I already have two paintings picked out for it, but thank you.”

“Alright, well definitely consider it, I think you stand a chance at placing in the photography category,” She winked. “Have a great week Clarke.”

“You too Lexa.”

***

“How are you doing?” Anya asked as the two sat down for dinner. Since Costia had accepted the job offer in Lesvos the two had been spending more time together.

“Stop asking me that An, I told her to go. She would have resented me if she didn’t.”

“Even so Lex… besides, I’m your big sister, I’m supposed to worry about you.”

She snorted, “By barely a year. I’m fine. Honestly.”

“How are things going? I still don’t understand why you didn’t want to go meet her after the semester is finished.”

“This is her thing, I don’t want to distract her from it. Besides we’re still talking regularly. If it’s meant to be we’ll find our way back to each other in two years.”

“This isn’t a movie Lex, you need to work for your relationship,” Anya scoffed.

“Don’t belittle me Anya, I know that. I have work to do, I’m eating in my room.”

“Real mature Lexa…”

***

The bass pounded and vibrated through her body as she made her way to the bar. Lexa usually didn’t come out by herself but after her argument with Anya she felt the need to blow off some steam. Three drinks in and a drink in hand she made her way over to the dart board. She’d had her eyes on this blonde for the past few minutes and hadn’t been able to catch a glance of her face yet.

“Hey there beautiful, want to play?” Lexa asked as she slid up next to the blonde.

“No thanks I’m here with- Lexa. Hi.” Clarke’s eyes widened as she turned to look and saw her professor standing next to her.

“Oh my god. Clarke. I’m so sorry.” Lexa took a couple steps back as she flushed bright red, “I didn’t realize it was you or I never would have. Let’s just pretend this never happened.”

Lexa ducked her head and turned, set her drink on a random table and quickly made her way out of the bar, “Stupid. Really, the first person you hit on after breaking things off with Costia is one of your students?” She muttered to herself as she pulled up her Lyft app.

She walked a block away from the bar and ordered her Lyft, praying that Clarke wouldn’t follow her out. She looked around her, so far it seemed that luck was on her side. She shifted from side to side impatiently as she slowly watched the car on the map.

“Come on… hurry up…” She mumbled as she looked up at the street trying to spot the car.

As the car finally pulled up she allowed herself to relax slightly. She sat quietly in the back and stared out the window as her thoughts raced past her. She could only hope that Clarke wouldn’t say anything to anyone. She hadn’t seen anyone else around her, and Clarke didn’t seem the type to gossip. But something like this getting out, this could ruin her teaching career before it even began.

Lexa shook her head, she was never going out again, that was for certain.

***

“Griff… yo. Griffin. Octavia… I think she’s broken,” Raven snapped her fingers a few times around Clarke’s face.

“Clarke… what happened?” Octavia asked as she slightly shook her by her shoulder.

“I uh… I think my professor just hit on me…”

“Woah, go Griffin!” Raven exclaimed as she held her hand up for a high five, receiving glares from the two other women. She rolled her eyes before lowering her hand again.

“You think?”

“I mean.. she didn’t know it was me when she asked, I had my back turned to her.”

“Well… where is she now?”

Clarke shook her head and scanned the bar, “I’m not sure… I think she left.”

“And you’re still here… why?”

“What was I supposed to do? Chase after her and say, ‘Hey, I think you’re hot, let’s fuck?’”

“I mean, it works for me,” Raven mumbled.

Clarke and Octavia rolled their eyes before Octavia spoke up, “Don’t you have her number? Text her.”

“It was given to us for emergencies, not for trying to pick her up.”

“She’s the one that hit on you Clarke…” Octavia pointed out.

Clarke went silent, her mind still attempting to process what had happened. Sure she had been crushing on her professor, but to actually act on it? Lexa might have walked up to her when she didn’t know it was her. But her reaction when she found out that it was… that told Clarke all she needed to know.

“I’m going to go home guys… not feeling like clubbing anymore. See you later,” Clarke excused herself as she quickly made her way outside and down the streets to the metro.

She thought of the feeling of Lexa so close to her, she could feel the heat radiating off of her as she’d stepped close. Her mind wandering to what could have happened if she wasn’t her professor. She couldn’t deny that she was attracted to Lexa, but could she actually make a move… one thing was for certain, class next week would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :).

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you'd be interested in reading more!


End file.
